


【无尚荣曜】可以让我了解下你的历史吗？

by fearless1120



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless1120/pseuds/fearless1120





	【无尚荣曜】可以让我了解下你的历史吗？

“嘿！”李垠尚背后传来一清朗的男声，疑惑着是在叫他吗慢慢地转头。一颗飞速运转的篮球朝他这边砸来，李垠尚意识到的时候已经来不及躲闪了。

完了，这球砸脸上再隔着眼镜非得把他的鼻梁砸歪不可，李垠尚赶紧扔了书抬起手抱住头准备迎接撞击。

等了一会儿没有意象中的疼痛，倒是方才的男声又响起了：“叫你怎么不躲，傻啦？”

缓缓放下手臂，一男生满面笑容抱着球，穿着黑色的T恤和运动长裤，像是刚跑过来，纤细的黑色发丝飞扬着青春的气息，看得李垠尚愣住了。

“呃，不好意思、谢谢你。”李垠尚不自然的扶了一下眼镜，立马收回视线，蹲下捡书。

“我帮你吧，”男生把球放边上，也蹲下捡了几本书递给李垠尚，“历史学的李垠尚，是吗？啊，不好意思我手有点脏。”

男生由于打篮球而灰绿的手掌在李垠尚的宝贝书本上留了个尴尬的痕迹，李垠尚扫了一眼眉毛都没动，便收好书本说道：“没事没事，谢谢你了。”

“哈哈好吧，我下次去你学院找你请你喝饮料，先走啦。”男生笑眯眯的盯着李垠尚，说完话真就毫不留恋的转身又去打篮球了。

李垠尚被他风风火火的行事搞得又是一愣，怎么突然变成这种走向？来找他？怎么可能呢，估计是随口一说场面话罢了，下次见不知道要猴年马月。李垠尚摇摇头，拍了拍书本上的灰尘抱着书回教室去了。

“诶？金曜汉，你干嘛刚刚把球扔出去啊，差点砸到人。”

“没有，你可别乱说，不是我干的啊。特别是下次再见到那个男生别说漏嘴了。”

“见个头，我见他干嘛？他长什么样我都没看清，神经。”

“你不记得最好，等下等我吃饭。”

“你在想屁吃。”

一个星期后，李垠尚从有些期待到差不多忘了这回事了，某节课稍微晚了些才到教室坐到了末数几排的位置。刚摊开书本拿好笔，身边就多了一个人。

“Hello？还记得我吗？”男生今天穿了橙色的毛衣，刘海整齐的梳好看起来特别乖，脸上依旧是友好的笑容。

“……啊，我记得，篮球场那个……”李垠尚没想到这人真找上门来了，还比他早到教室，难道是来蹲他的吗？

“喔，忘记跟你说名字了，我叫金曜汉，体育学院搞跆拳道的，大四了。”

“学长好。”不会真的是来请他喝饮料的？李垠尚一面注意台上老师，一面低声打招呼。

金曜汉憋不住笑意，一直咧着嘴傻呵呵的看着李垠尚：“下课有时间吗？我请你吃饭。”

升级到吃饭了？李垠尚下课后确实没有安排，但此时没摸清楚金曜汉到底想干嘛，面色尴尬不知道怎么回话。

“就在食堂吃？北边开了个新铺子，吃烧烤好不？”金曜汉支起手臂撑着脸，完完全全视野中就只装下李垠尚。

“……学长，老师在看你。”

“那你答应吗？”金曜汉听话的把他的身体往下缩了缩，抬起大大的兔眼盯着李垠尚，颇有不答应就直起身引起注意的趋势。

“好好，拜托学长安静点吧。”李垠尚无奈的妥协。

自那之后金曜汉要到了李垠尚的各项联系方式，并且闲来无事就溜来坐在李垠尚边上，听课嘛也不听，两个小时甚至一下午就专程来看李垠尚的。

“曜汉学长，你都没有课吗？”

“你知道的，我大四就没几节课，不如来看我们垠尚。”

李垠尚无语，赶他走这种事李垠尚做不出来，只能放任金曜汉在边上晃来晃去久而久之就习惯他的存在了。

某天金曜汉罕见的带来几本书，凑到李垠尚边上献宝似的给他看。

“这是？”李垠尚也很好奇金曜汉看起来和书完全不相配的样子，到底会带来什么，一看是普通的高中历史习题。

“这不是有几道历史题不会嘛，问问聪明的垠尚。”金曜汉撅起嘴，看向李垠尚的眼中甜出蜜来。

“欺负我不知道体育生是不用学历史的吗？”李垠尚叹了口气，说是这么说还是配合的侧过身看题目。

金曜汉如愿以偿和李垠尚拉进距离，压低嗓音轻声说道：“不是呢，我想学的不是书本上的历史，而是垠尚过去十八年的历史，可以详细跟我说说吗？”

李垠尚耳朵噌的红了，触电般地缩了回去。果然金曜汉没正经样，亏他还打算看看题目的。

“说、说什么乱七八糟的。”李垠尚忍住微微颤抖的手，表情明显受到了巨大的动摇。像是在他身边扔了颗樱桃炸弹，全身都泛起害羞的粉色。

金曜汉被可爱得坐不稳椅子，哎一古一声后忍不住上手捏了李垠尚柔软的脸颊。

金曜汉通常都会掐点来教室蹲人，今天为了买双人份的奶茶腾出了多些时间，来教室的时候早了点，坐到平时和李垠尚一起的位置，他便拿出手机打发时间。

前桌坐了人，金曜汉没什么反应。

“请问是……金曜汉吗？跆拳道大赛上的金曜汉？”

提到自己的名字之后金曜汉才知道原来是在和自己对话，抬眼看见一个妆容精致卷着大波浪的女生。

“是的。”金曜汉礼貌的把手机放在桌上。

“真的啊，我听说你最近来我们学院听课，想着碰碰运气，还真的碰见你了呀。”女生很惊讶的样子，夸张的把手挡在嘴前，眼睛却动都不动的锁定金曜汉的脸，“和传闻一样你很帅呢。”

历史学院的学生吗？平时不好好上课，听说他来才来，呵呵。金曜汉礼节性的点点头表示感谢，话都不想多说一句就又拿起手机，拇指一触屏屏幕亮了起来。

“可以加个好友吗？有空一起出去玩？”女生兴奋的拿出自己的手机凑了过来，划了两下界面快速弹跳到添加朋友的界面。

“不太……”方便二字还没说出口，就有人站到了金曜汉身边替他赶人了。

“不好意思同学，快要上课了。”凉凉的语气从头上飘来，金曜汉有些惊讶的抬头，刚好瞧见挺直站着的李垠尚面无表情的脸，银色的眼睛边框反射的光一明一灭。

女生被李垠尚不善的语气吓到，说话没了底气：“加一下好友也不会要很长时间……”

李垠尚一言不发的坐下，把书放在桌子上，伸手从金曜汉的面前拿奶茶：“哪杯是我的？”

“噢，这杯青葡萄的。”金曜汉挑出青绿色的那杯递过去。

李垠尚绷着脸说：“我不喜欢喝酸的，要你的那杯。”

“噗，好，都是你的，你想要哪杯就哪杯。”金曜汉笑弯了眼，把自己那杯橙汁递了过去。

“曜汉……好友……”女生全程看到了没有察觉两人的甜蜜氛围，还纠缠着把手机送过来。

这人怎么还没走。金曜汉不耐烦的摆摆手：“跟你不熟。”

女生看起来还没死心，但金曜汉本人都这么说只能灰溜溜的走了。本来她就是冲着金曜汉来的，一本书都没带，目的没达成当然不可能留下听课了。

李垠尚绷着的脸这才慢慢解冻。

“我们垠尚，占有欲很强哦。”金曜汉笑着探过头去喝李垠尚的橙汁，直接咬李垠尚喝过的吸管。

“又在胡说什么……”李垠尚把书本翻到老师上节课讲到的地方，打开笔盖放在书本上，手上忙碌掩饰自己的尴尬。

“我很开心。”金曜汉转过身看都不够，还要趴在桌上看。

“幼稚不幼稚啦。”李垠尚拿起橙汁背过身去，猛地吸了一口。

“诶，垠尚，”金曜汉将自己的胸膛贴上李垠尚的后背，低声说道：“吸管我咬扁了哦。”

“……咳咳咳咳！”

一个月的猛烈追求，李垠尚终于接受了金曜汉的告白。在晚上的校园树林里，金曜汉静静凑到李垠尚的边上，用手指抬起李垠尚的下巴正要亲上。

“等、我摘个眼镜。”李垠尚慌忙推了一下金曜汉的肩膀，纤长的手指拿着银质眼镜的边边摘下眼镜。

金曜汉再次贴了上来，没了眼镜的格挡后，原本还算安全的距离突然缩到靠近就快要灼伤的地步，金曜汉的面容的李垠尚的眼中帅气得有些眩晕。

“垠尚的眼睛果然很好看呢，第一次见你的时候，我就在想一个人戴眼镜都这么好看，摘掉眼镜得有多可爱。”金曜汉轻啄了一下李垠尚的嘴唇，低声笑了。

“我听李翰洁说了……你故意用球砸我的。”李垠尚佯装生气的嘟嘴。

“哈，翰洁那家伙。我是看你抱着书本一副小小书生正经的样子实在太可爱了，那时候不和你搭上话，下次可不知道什么时候遇见你了。”金曜汉把李垠尚整个人都搂在怀里，捧起他的脸缓缓加快亲吻的速度。

“哼……”


End file.
